Bikini Bottom (night sky event)
"I was going to call you to see if you will take me on a double date this weekend, but then something totally unexpected happened... I received a mysterious call from an unexpected party that I was more than excited to meet with. She wanted me to come to this party, and she wanted to introduce you to her brother. No pressure, right? We all want to be friends." :::''-Bikini Bottom's phone call to SpongeBob and Patrick'' Bikini Bottom is the southernmost town in Bikini Bottom and the nearest coast. In the episode "Plankton's Secret Recipe", Bikini Bottom is shown in the night sky during the night sky event. The sun is seen in Bikini Bottom during the night sky event in the episode "Rock Bottom". The night sky event The night sky event is a recurring event that causes the sky to come down in Bikini Bottom and create Bikini Bottom lights in the sky. The event occurs during the month of March. The event begins at night and lasts until dawn. As night falls, the stars become visible. As the sun rises, the sky starts to light up and move across the sky. The only way that Bikini Bottom appears in the night sky is due to someone (usually Squidward, since he sleeps in the cave underneath the Shell). The only real reason that Bikini Bottom can appear in the night sky is if Mr. Krabs decides to have the shell fly to the moon. This usually happens when SpongeBob, Patrick, or Squidward is awake and goes to sleep. Squidward wakes up and it happens again. When it happened before, SpongeBob was on top of the mountain, while Patrick was in a cave, while Squidward was in the underground. This time, SpongeBob and those friends went to their beds as usual, leaving Patrick and Squidward alone. Suddenly at dawn, the Bikini Bottom lights disappear and all that is left in the sky is the stars and the moon. SpongeBob and his friends still wake up at the same time as usual, and the night went by without an incident. The night sky event is shown as a part of one of the sky events. This time, the stars appeared out of nowhere. It can also happen after a meteorite lands on Bikini Bottom or a comet enters the atmosphere; the stars appear like they always would. The moon appears out of nowhere and lights up Bikini Bottom. When SpongeBob wakes up, he, along with his friends, go back to sleep. As for the other night sky, the sky becomes the night sky, no matter what time of the night it is. Rock Bottom This is one of the first things to change in Bikini Bottom. It causes rock to appear in the area and SpongeBob notices that it has a light shining on the rock like in a house. When it appears, he sees Squidward and Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs tells him about the party that has been going on and how it is on its last night, and SpongeBob says that the sky is changing and it is going to become darker. Squidward asks SpongeBob what he is thinking and he says that the rock is an amazing rock, and the night sky will change too! In the episode "The Great Snail Race", the moon appears out of nowhere and lights up Bikini Bottom. Sun and Moon At the end of the night, at sunset, when the sky is changing from night to day, the moon appears in an upside down position. The moon then moves through Bikini Bottom with Mr. Krabs riding on its back. If Mr. Krabs is still on the Moon in the late night, the episode is labeled "The Moon in Bikini Bottom". The moon also appears a few other times in later episodes. Category:GPT-2 Category:Events